Counterfeit memorabilia is rife in the memorabilia resale industry. Authentication certificates are typically generated by sales people as a guarantee that they have self-certified a piece of memorabilia as being authentic. When memorabilia is sold from one memorabilia collector to the next, the memorabilia sales people make money, but the person, group, or organization that is the subject of the memorabilia, the memorabilia creator, makes nothing.